Burning Thunder
by NoLemonsHere
Summary: Kassem Dragneel is a strange case.Due to an incident involving Laxus Dreyar at the time of his birth, he has access to Lightning Dragon Slayer magic, along with the Fire Dragon Slayer magic taught to him by his father. Now, he and his friends form the new wizarding team, the Wrecker Fairies. Follow Kassem and his teammates on the new adventures of Fairy Tail's newest Generation.
1. Prologue: part 1

**NLH: Hey eveyone! This is my first story on FFNet. Constructive criticism is accepted.**  
**I think we can already guess I don't own Fairy Tail.**  
**If I owned the show, What sort of a fanfiction writer would I be?**

It hurt. A lot. All over. That was the first thing Laxus noticed as he woke up. The second thing he noticed was that he was in a hospital room, with Fried, Bickslow, and Evergreen on chairs next to his bed. The third thing he noticed was the earsplitting screams from the floor above. The last thing for him to notice was the nurse standing off to the side.

"Hey, Nurse" he called out, attracting her attention. "Can I ask what all that racket is?". "There's a Mrs. Dragneel in the room above us, who's currently in labor." came her reply. "I'm here to give you some medicine, it should make the you drowsy enough that you'll be able to sleep, even with the pain you're likely in, and all the noise".

"Sounds awesome", Laxus said. But right as he was about to take the medicine, he hesitated, suddenly realising something the nurse had just said. "Hold on a second. Dragneel? Like, as in Lucy Dragneel?". "Um, yes, I think so" The nurse didn't quite understand why he was asking."Why, do you know her?" But Laxus wasn't listening. All of a sudden, pieces clicked together as he remembered.

"_That's right, she was supposed to have been due this week. Idiot! should have remembered! Then you wouldn't have gone on that mission and gotten hurt fighting those stupid dark wizards! Now you're lying here helpless, while your Guildmate's above you in pain_!" Laxus scolded himself. As the years had gone by, Laxus had finally warmed up to his guildmates. To this new, less coldhearted Laxus Dreyar, the idea of him lying there in bed, no matter why, while his Nakama was undergoing severe pain in order to welcome a new Guild Member into the world, was not allowed to happen while he had his living strength.

"Nurse, what exactly am I in here for?" "Oh, um, let me check..." she said, looking at the clipboard at the foot of his bed. After a minute, she looked up and said "It appears that you were hit with some dark magic spell. No serious damage, though. Thankfully, the spell was simply designed to disarm and immobilize. It targets the nerves, so that the victim can't make any big movements without being in significant pain. Why?". "Because" he said, starting to get up, "I need to know if there's anything stopping me from getting up there so I can see Lucy".

"_Oh yes there is"_,He thought, as the "significant pain" the nurse warned him about suddenly hit him, making him regret his the nurse would not have him moving any further. "Oh no you don't, you're not going any where until the spell wears off in a few days." and as she said it, she reached out to push him back onto the bed. Before she could, Laxus grabbed her shoulder and gave her a look lnot unlike the look a lion might give a mouse he caught crawling through its mane.

"I've been very patient until now, sweetheart, but don't cross me, or you'll see why they call me the Thunder God." He said in a zero-tolerance tone. "Now, let me make this plain and simple. That girl up there? The one that's in labor? She's in the guild called Fairy Tail. So am I. That means we're family. And families stick together, no matter what. Right now, someone in my family is in serious pain, a lot more than any I could possibly be in right now, as she's giving birth to another family member. I'm going to go see her, and as it happens, I know how to beat the pain I'm in so I can do just that."

As he finished saying this, he sent a small electric current directly at Fried, jolting him up. "What is it, Master Laxus?" he asked, now totally awake. "I need you to use your runes on me so I can go up and see Blondie.". Fried quickly grasped the situation at hand, and replied with "You mean that's her making all that noise?". "Yes, but that's not important right now, just use the runes already!" Laxus barked, adrenaline pumping fast from pain and impatience.

"All right, Master Laxus" Fried finally relented. Activating his runes he called out, "**Dark Erciture: Relief!**".As he named his spell, Purple insignia formed words in an unknown tongue across Laxus' chest before fading away. Immediately afterward, the Dragon Slayer felt much better as the immense pain all over him simply went away.

"Just remember, Master Laxus, this spell doesn't last any more than a few minutes" Fried warned. "Thanks, that's all I need. Now, you wake up Bickslow and Evergreen, then meet up with me in the waiting area for the delivery room" As Laxus said this, he activated his Lightning Body and promptly dissapeared into the wall, leaving behind Fried, who now had the rather daunting task of waking his teammates without suffering bodily impairment, as well as a very confused nurse, who the hospital had neglected to tell that the occupant of this particular room was in fact a wizard.

**A/N: Prologue part one is finished. I promise to put more in soon**


	2. Prologue, part 2

**Here's part 2 for the prologue. I hope I don't damage anybody's eyes with my severely poor writing. It's bad enough that I need glasses. :(**

To say Lucy was in pain would be an understatement. To say she wanted the pain was stupid. But she would have to allow it. She had told Natsu, when she first discovered she was pregnant, "I want this baby, and I will endure everything carrying it has to offer." If only she had known what that had meant nine months ago. At first, it wasn't so bad. She could deal with the nausea, thanks to Lyra's singing comforting her and easing it. Her chest pains were nothing new, it was only a little worse then, but nothing she couldn't handle.

Then, at two months, the cravings had set in. This was when Lucy started to realise that she might be in over her head, when she woke up at three in the morning wanting T-bone steaks with sorbet and whipped cream.

Then there was the hormones. She would be perfectly normal, sitting on the couch, but then she would see Natsu. Her immediate response to her husband entering the room would be to tackle him and say she missed him. Then, when he asked her what she meant by that, Lucy would snap, and become furious at him for being rude. Following this, she would become sad, and cry into his chest, sobbing that she was sorry and for him to let her make it up to him somehow. At this, she would get an evil smirk on her face, saying that she knew how to make it up to him, before grabbing his arm and dragging him into their bedroom, where they would likely stay for several hours.

After that, was the expanding, especially when she drifted to the 4-month mark. Now her chest was really killing her, and she had to sit down very slowly or else she would feel like her entire lower region was going to explode. The trips to the store to buy maternity underwear were _not_ fun at all, and she would often take to wearing Natsu's shirts instead of her own. She didn't get why he had so many shirts anyway, didn't he usually just wear that vest?

This was the sort of thing she had to bear for the last nine months. But now, all that seemed like child's play. Now, she was in labor, attempting to push from her stomach the same small human that had made her go through torture for the past nine months. Evidently, the baby had decided that he would give her one last bit of punishment before he went, because now Lucy was in worse pain than she had been in the entire duration of her pregnancy combined. And she could do nothing about it, except to push with all her might, and scream.

It was strange, she had heard from Bisca, when they were talking about being pregnant one day, that when she gave birth to Asuka, she was in so much pain that she couldn't make much above some strained pants and groans of discomfort. This was not what had happened with Lucy. The pain was horrific, yes, but rather than silencing her, it instead made her louder. She was releasing screams and shrieks of volumes and pitches she had no idea she was capable of making. She noticed many of the doctors had elected to put on earplugs. She would have blushed under different circumstances, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway, because her face was already deep scarlet.

After a little while, she noticed an excitement among the physicians before her. "We can see the head" a doctor explained to her. If he had known what was going on in Lucy's head at the sound of those words, he definitely would have said them much sooner. She was filled with relief. It would soon be over. She almost didn't notice the yellow lightning in the corner.

* * *

_**Yes, I know, you all hate me for that. But I promise, next one is last part of the epilogue. After that, we can move on to the actual story.**_


End file.
